Battle Royale It Up!
by SuperBatLanternFlash
Summary: America has entered a time when teens begin to rebel against adults, one of the most popular groups to do this is the "Shake It Up Group". One day they discover that Shake It Up Chicago is going to be going on a tour around the country around the same time as the new "Battle Royale Law" is passed, little do the group realize they are in for the tour of their lives (literally).
1. The Tour

Chapter 1: The "Tour"

I do not own the characters to "Shake It Up", any other Disney characters shown in the story or the story line to "Battle Royale", if these two things were to ever combine in real life it would be the most interesting thing Disney Channel could ever show, anyway on with the story

Rocky's POV:

Tuesday September 2nd, 2014,this is a day that I'm sure will be remembered for a very long time by all of us that are left. Maybe I should explain first, see since 2010 America has entered a time when teens have started to rebel against adults for some reason. At first it wasn't as bad it was simply just missing a few lessons at school, but then it started to get worse with people not going to school at all or even their jobs. I work for Shake It Up Chicago one of the many Shake It Up shows around the country keeping the world entertained. Shake It Up use to be one of the most popular things to talk about but ever since this rebellion started everyone started talking about the "Battle Royale Rule". At first this was nothing to people my age since it just sounded like a video game or something but one thing that wasn't realised was that it was a game but not the kind of game that was expected.

Oh how rude of me I haven't introduced myself, hi I'm Rachel Blue but my friends call me Rocky...well that's what I was called anyway. I'm one of those goody-goody type people who never really missed class and went to my job on Shake It Up as I normally would, I've only really done anything involving the rebellion once and that was missing out on one math's lesson to go to the mall. I'm not like my friend CeCe who went mental with the rebellion and even went as far as slicing the back of one of the teacher's legs with a knife. The rebellion has changed a lot of people including my brother Ty who dropped out of school one year after the rebellion stated to pursue his dream in being a professional dancer, that didn't work out since he didn't have the proper education or the right kinds of documents to help him get any kind of job so he resorted to living on the street dancing for money, he'll occasionally come onto Shake It Up since that seems to be the only job dancers can get but other than that he pan handles. My other friend Deuce had it bad as well, he dropped out as well but 2 days after the rebellion started since he felt he could survive on his own, he was also wrong and ended up getting a shitty job on the black market selling used items and old junk that he claims "still work". It hasn't been easy for my friend CeCe either; she has a little brother who is only 10 years old and she has to look after him all by herself with the exception of me helping from time to time. Her father ran out on her mother after their divorce and her mother committed suicide just 4 months ago, it said in her note that she couldn't stand to see her daughter acting the way she was and couldn't take what the country had come to so it's been really hard on CeCe. But I've been there every step of the way to help her out.

This has meant I've had to make some pretty big decisions in my life and it wasn't until last month when I finally joined the rebellion, the entire Shake It Up dance crew are on it including my brother Ty, Deuce and CeCe's brother Flynn. Also these two annoying German kids Gunter and Tinka, they haven't done much with the rebellion from what I've heard, whereas most of us are out causing havoc with adults they spend their time accessorising and stealing from fashion stores. There are other people apart of the Shake It Up team including people from all over the place, some of these new members are named Teddy, Gabe, Luke,Emma,Chyna,Olive,Angus ,Austin,Ally,Dez and Trish. Austin's cool since he was originally a famous singer and dancer but after the rebellion he just left all that behind and joined in on all the fun that was happening. We've been doing tons of random rebellious acts for months now but it wasn't until 4 days ago when everything changed.

No POV

Gary Wilde: Wow weren't those dancers incredible, anyway thanks for tuning in America, I'm Gary Wilde and this is...Shake It Up Chicago!

Stagehand: And...We're clear

A buzzing noise is head and the lights dim up, Gary tosses his microphone to the side and goes to the make-up artist to get pampered. Rocky and CeCe meet in the middle of the stage

CeCe: Hey great dancing today, you really went all out

Rocky: Thanks, maybe I just had a lot of energy today

Flynn then walks up to the stage

Flynn: Yeah yeah we all had a lot of energy, anyway have you seen this (hands them a sheet from the newspaper)

CeCe: What is this?

Flynn: Well from what I've read apparently the new Battle Royale law has been set into place

Rocky: What's the Battle Royale law?

Flynn: I'm not sure but it sounds cool! All I know is that they got it from Japan

CeCe: Well if it comes from Japan then it must be good right?

Rocky: I guess so

Austin then comes down and joins in the conversation

Austin: Hey guys, great work today

CeCe: Thanks

Austin: What are you guys looking at?

CeCe: Oh something that the government is doing called Battle Royale

Austin: Wow, sounds cool, I wonder what it is

Gary Wilde: Hey everyone, can you all gather down here please

Everyone gathers down to where Gary is

Gary Wilde: OK everyone I have some pretty exciting news, I've gotten a call from a touring company and they're interested in having Shake It Up Chicago go on a tour around the whole country!

Everyone is surprised by this

Gary Wilde: I know! So basically we leave tomorrow and the bus will pick us up from here at around 10:00 I think, so everyone be prepared

Rocky's POV

Everyone was really excited by the news but something really didn't seem right about this, anyway we all went home and packed and the next day showed up at the studio and boarded the bus ready to start the tour...or so we thought. I remember everything at the top of my head, Austin and Ally were writing a song just like they use to, Dez and Trish were arguing as they usually do, Chyna and Olive were discussing music with Angus slowing being involved in the conversation. I feel so sorry for them since they had this one friend Fletcher I think his name was but he was killed during an outbreak and was stabbed. Teddy and Gabe who were siblings were arguing about who got the last apple that was packed, Luke and Emma who were also siblings weren't actually talking but looking through pictures. I think they were pictures of their other siblings who I heard ran away after their parents died and their nanny ran away to some place that I don't remember being told. Gunter and Tinka were accessorising their clothes, Deuce and Ty were discussing money making plans for while they were on the tour, Gary was fixing his hair as per usual, CeCe was looking after Flynn who had fallen asleep while I was just sitting and reading a book. I must of fallen asleep at some point as when I woke up I saw that everyone else was asleep as well, suddenly I saw a woman in what seemed to be an air stewardess uniform walked up the bus heading my way. I remember the last thing I saw was the boat getting on a ship before I was sprayed with something and I faded out.


	2. Introduction to Battle Royale

Chapter 2: Introduction to Battle Royale

CeCe's POV:

Uhh, god what happened? Wow this doesn't look like the bus, why is everything so blurry and dark? Oh god this looks like a classroom, where the hell am I?

No POV:

CeCe then rubbed her eyes to see that she was in a classroom with everyone else just lying on the floor slowly waking up as well. Everyone else also begins to look around to see what's going on when they suddenly notice 4 figures in the background all sitting on tables; they are unable to tell who they are due to how dark it is. Suddenly huge white lights fill the room and almost blind everyone as they go to look out the window to see what's going on; they see that the lights are coming from a helicopter that is slowly landing on the ground outside. Once landed some army soldiers go over to the door and open it revealing a man in a suit holding a clipboard walking out and going to the building's main entrance, after a minute the sound of keys can be heard unlocking the door and the man in the suit walks in and goes towards the desk. Everyone studies him carefully as he seems very familiar to them, one the man places his clipboard down he begins to speak.

Richard Martinez: Hello there young people, I'm Richard Martinez former President of the United States; you'll all probably remember my daughter Sophie names "America's Angel". Well the sad thing is that Sophie is unfortunately a part of your stupid fucking rebellion and won't even come near me which just makes me so fucking ANGRY!

He pulls out a gun and shoots in the air making everyone run back in terror, Richard just smiles and put the gun back in the holster it was being held in

Richard: Anyway I'll be your host for this competition...now.

He goes up to the board behind him and writes "Battle Royale Law"

Richard: Does anyone know what this law is?

Flynn then stands up

Flynn: I've heard of it, is it some cool new video game?

Richard: Well I guess you could say that, but before I go on any further I've forgotten to introduce our guests. By now you will have noticed them in the back; they will be joining you in your game. Why don't you four stand up and introduce yourselves?

The first kid on the right stands up

Max: Well I'm Max Russo, I come from New York and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here. Can I sit down now dick...I mean sir?

Richard: Watch your mouth young man, yes you may sit down

Max sits down and the other teen next to him stands up

Tripp: Well I'm Tripp Campbell former guitarist of band Iron Weasel before I quit starting a solo career and all the other members died in a car crash thanks to you guys forcing them into a nearby forest

He sits down

Richard: Well...thank you for that Tripp now uh...you

He points to the girl sitting next to Tripp

Raven: Ok I'm Raven Baxter, you'll probably remember me sir from my dad and my brother living in the white house working for you

Richard: Oh yeah Cory and Victor, how are they doing I haven't seen them in ages?

Raven: Well Cory ran out to join the revolution and dad got a job as a police officer and was shot on his first day by Cory, so I guess you could say things aren't so great

She sits down

Richard: Well I send me regards to both of them, now finally you

The final person stands up

Jessie: I'm Jessie Prescott, former nanny and singer

Emma and Luke immediately turn around to see their ex nanny

Emma: Jessie?

Jessie: Emma, what are you doing here?

Emma: I'm a part of the Shake It Up Rebellion Group, what are you doing here?

Jessie: Well...I'm

Richard: I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion but we do have to move on so if you could save the catch up for later that would be great

Emma turns back around to face Richard

Richard: Now back on the subject of this law, does anybody know what this law is?

Nobody responds

Richard: That's the problem with you kids today; you never keep up to date with anything while you'd much rather just rebel and be fucking idiots. Well let me tell you something with all this rebellion and teens going wild and the sudden population drop for adults it's the exact reason I started this law

He points to it now looking away from the people

Richard: Battle Royale! Now the point of this is that in order to get out of this and go back home, you'll have to kill everyone you see in this room until you're the last one standing

Everyone looks shocked and begin to wonder whether or not he's joking, everyone soon discovers he's not joking

Teddy: You can't be serious about this

Richard: Oh I'm dead serious, now may sit down

He walks over to the desk while nobody responds to his request; a soldier stands in the middle and fires his gun in the air

Soldier: SIT DOWN NOW!

Everyone screams and sits down immediately

Richard: Were now going to watch a video, do try to pay attention

Richard then proceeds to turn on the TV; a man appears on the screen, the man is wearing an orange shirt with BR on it, he's also wearing army pants, army cap and a metal necklace of some sort. The man begins to talk to them

Man on TV: Hello there Shake it Up Chicago!

Richard (interacting with TV): Hello there!

Man on TV: Welcome everyone to the first ever Battle Royale competition, you guys are lucky since you get to be the first to try everything out. Congratulations!

Richard (interacting with TV): Thank you!

Man on TV: Now before you all go out and have a blast of a time, we'll need to cover some basic ground rules. Now we are currently on an island that looks like this

On the screen a 3D map appears of the island

Man on TV: The Island is about 10km long and is deserted; everyone was evacuated so we could make room for the competition. The island is separated into certain zones but be warned some of them are danger zones, your host will inform you on which ones are danger zones

Richard: I'll be doing this 4 times a day

Man on TV: If you find yourself in a danger zone you'd better move fast or there are dire consequences. Now about the necklaces you're wearing

Everyone suddenly notices the necklaces

Man on TV: These necklaces are waterproof, shockproof and permanent, they also keep rate of your pulse informing the people back at main base where you are. So don't go into any danger zones or do something you shouldn't because if you do it will tell us and we'll send radio waves to your necklace which will trigger an alarm and then BOOM!

Everyone jumps back

Man on TV: It explodes, also if you try to take it off it explodes to so let's try really hard to not let that happen

Everyone now begins to get really scared and worried; Luke who is sitting on the ground decides he can't take it anymore

Luke: YOU ASSHOLE

Luke runs straight at Richard before he is stopped by a number of guards, one of them holds him in a certain position and presents his neck to Richard

Richard: I really didn't want to do this

Richard pulls a remote out of his pocket and points it at the necklace Luke is wearing, he presses a button and the necklace starts beeping slowly getting faster. Richard begins to laugh

Richard: Better run guys, you don't want to be to close

Luke scrambles around trying to get help while everyone shy's away from him, in his final moments he screams for help from his sister

Luke: EMMA!

Emma: LUKE NO!

Luke's necklace explodes ripping his neck open; it squirts out blood for a few seconds before Luke's body falls to the ground dead

Boy #6: Luke Ross Dead – 21 to go

Emma runs over to the body and begins to cry loudly, Jessie gets up and goes over to Emma to comfort her while silently crying as well. Richard goes over to them

Richard: It's a shame; I really didn't want to do that

Emma looks up at him with a look of sadness and anger

Emma: ASSHOLE!

She goes to run at him but is stopped by Jessie with her pulling Emma back; she begins to cry in Jessie's arms

Richard: Well let this be a warning to you, if you break the rules you're going to get hurt. Anyway back to the video

Richard resumes the video

Man on TV: Oh I almost forgot there's a time limit to this game, 3 days so if we don't have a winner in 3 days then all the necklaces automatically explode. So as long as we're here lets fight with all our strength and do whatever it takes to win!

Richard: All right are there any questions so far?

Austin: Yeah, I have a question

Richard: Go right ahead Austin

Austin: If I survive, can I go home?

Richard: Well yeah but everyone else has to be dead, are there any other questions

Rocky: I have one

Richard: Yes Rocky?

Rocky: Why is this happening to us?

Richard: This is all to show you the pain of having to destroy something you love so you can learn not to treat people like shit, you'll have a better understanding of this when it's all over. You kids don't understand what adults have to go through nowadays, but just remember life is a game so fight to see if you're worth it.

A door opens behind them as soldiers walk into the room with numerous bags

Man on TV: You'll all leave the room one by one but before you go you'll be given a kit, this kit has things you'll need to survive as much as you can out there. Things like food, water, a map with a compass and pencil, a flashlight and a weapon, it's not a specific type of weapon but the weapons can vary from knives, guns, swords and even tazors. But make sure it's in that category because you can also get bad weapons like a lid, paper fan and even a simple fork so cross your fingers for something good.

Richard: Now one final thing before you go out and begin, good luck to all of you you're going to need it

Man on TV: You've all been given numbers to go by; when I call your name and number I want to hear a great big HERE! Now let's get started shall we, Boy #1: Austin Moon

Austin: Here

Austin goes to the door, collects his kit and makes a run for it

Man on TV: Girl #1: Emma Ross

Emma looks up still crying from the incident

Emma: Here

Emma is about to leave when Jessie pulls her back

Jessie: Wait for me

Emma nods, collects her kit and makes a run for it

This goes on for a while

Man on TV: Boy #3: Tripp Campbell

Tripp gets up from where he is and goes to the door, he's about to get his kit when Tripp stops the soldier

Tripp: No no don't trouble yourself, I'll get it

Tripp then selects a random bag from it and walks out the door in a confident way

Richard: I think by now you can tell, he's pretty dangerous

Rocky's POV:

Different names and numbers were called, CeCe was girl number 9 she told me to meet her outside then went to get her kit. It took a while until it finally got to me and Angus

Man on TV: Boy #11: Angus Chestnut

Angus runs out of the room leaving me by myself, I could tell who was next

Man on TV: And finally Girl #11: Rocky Blue

I grabbed my the final kit and made a run for it, when I got outside I found CeCe hiding behind some bins and we ran to go find shelter

Man on TV: Well good luck to you all and have fun on the first ever Battle Royale, and remember May the Best man Win!

Before the story goes on any further, here are the character's numbers

Boys: 1: Austin Moon, 2: Gabe Duncan, 3: Tripp Campbell, 4: Max Russo, 5: Deuce Martinez, 6: Luke Ross (dead), 7: Ty Blue, 8: Flynn Jones, 9: Dez, 10: Gunter Hessenheffer, 11: Angus Chestnut

Girls: 1: Emma Ross, 2: Chyna Parks, 3: Ally Dawson, 4: Trish De La Rosa, 5: Teddy Duncan, 6: Raven Baxter, 7: Olive Doyle, 8: Tinka Hessenheffer, 9: CeCe Jones, 10: Jessie Prescott, 11: Rocky Blue

1 dead – 21 To Go


	3. The First Night and The Next Morning

Chapter 3: The First Night – The Next Morning

Jessie and Emma had met up once Jessie got outside, they had been running for a while and decided to stop and rest. This was also good since Emma had a lot of questions to ask and did want to be alone with Jessie for a while, after a while of searching they found a place to rest it was a small hut that has hidden in the bushes. The set up camp there and looked at what they had

Emma: All I got was a pot lid, what did you get?

Jessie: An axe

Emma: That's so not fair, what am I suppose to do with a pot lid?

Jessie: You could hide it under your clothes and use it like a vest

Emma: I'm pretty sure people would notice how my chest suddenly became more circle and lid like

Jessie laughed at what Emma said

Emma: Jessie?

Jessie: Yes Emma

Emma: Why did you run out on us?

Jessie: Well...it's hard to say really, I guess after that thing that happened with you and Zuri came as a shock to me. To make matters worse I knew it wouldn't take long for what we did to get out

Emma: I'm sorry, what thing between me and Zuri?

Jessie: Don't you remember, the time that kid Darren broke up with you and I comforted you and we ended up having sex?

Emma: Oh yeah, now I remember. You didn't have to run out because of that, I thought what happened that day was special

Jessie: It was, but I just didn't want Zuri finding out and then when we did it with her then I just felt really uncomfortable and left. I didn't mean to hurt you Emma but I feel it was the right thing to do

Emma: I guess, but promise me this for as long as we are in this battle we'll stick together no matter what. I don't want to lose you again Jessie so do you promise?

Jessie: I promise Emma, and while we're here let's try to kick some real ass yeah?

Emma: Yeah!

Jessie: Awesome

Emma: You know Jessie; this may be a bad time to say this but... I love you

...

Jessie: I know

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest Gunter was walking through with Tinka, Gunter had gotten a gun as a weapon and Tinka got a pair of nun chuks.

Gunter: I don't like this Tinka, what happens if we get found

Tinka: Don't worry Gunter everything is going to be fine, and there's no way anybody's going to find us

What they didn't realise was that the fact that they accessorised everything they were given wasn't going to help them if they tried to hide. They walked for a bit while until they heard a rustling in the bushes.

Gunter: What was that?

Tinka: It was probably nothing

The bushes rustle again

Tinka: OK that time it was something

Suddenly a shadow appears out of the bushes standing on top of a hill, due to how dark it is Gunter and Tinka can't see who it is

Gunter: Who is that?

Tinka: It's probably one of the other contestants, I'll go talk to...it

Tinka goes up to the shadow that looks down at her

Tinka: Hello, it's me Tinka and Gunter. You're not going to kill us right?

Gunter then gets out his flashlight to see who it is, when he points it to the shadow he sees that it's Tripp holding a giant gun

Tripp: No I'm not going to kill both of you, but I am going to kill just you

Tripp points the gun to Tinka's head and shoots her in the head killing her instantly

Girl # 8: Tinka Hessenheffer Dead – 20 to go

Gunter then goes to shoot Tripp only to realise that he didn't load the gun with bullets but with accessories, Tripp see this and laughs

Tripp: You know looking good won't get you to far in this game, it's for survival so maybe it's time to get your make up loaded head out of your ass and do something useful for this

Gunter: Why don't you just kill me now, I see no point in going on

Tripp: Nah, I'm going to let you live...for now. But the next time I see you, you can count that there will be a bullet in both your head and your heart.

Tripp then walks off leaving Gunter to continue running while crying over the loss of his sister, meanwhile a few meters away from where Tinka was shot Dez and Trish are walking over to the mountain edge obviously planning on jumping off. They get to the edge and begin to look down

Dez: Man I wish I could have helped back at the building; I could have stopped that Richard guy

Trish: Don't worry about it, you did the right thing

Dez: I guess so

Trish: Anyway thanks for coming here with me, I know it could have been better to go with Austin and Ally

Dez: It's OK, besides they both have just been acting weird lately so it's better if I keep my distance

Trish: You know I'll tell you one thing

Dez: What's that?

Trish: Even though I could do quite well if I tried, I'm not going to play this game

She throws her kit off the edge of the cliff; Dez does the same then begins to look down

Dez: It sure is a long way down, are you sure about this?

Trish: It's better than being blown up, shot or chopped to bits later

Dez: I guess so

Trish: OK, you ready

Dez: Not really, I just think...

Trish: (grabs Dez by the arm) Here we go!

Trish jumps off leading Dez behind her as they plummet to their deaths, meanwhile at the bottom of the cliff CeCe and Rocky are running along the beach to try and find shelter for the night and a good place to hide. As they run they see the two bodies land on the ground dead, broken and covered in blood, the girls jump back in disgust and keep running

Boy #9: Dez, Girl #4: Trish De La Rosa Dead – 18 to go

CeCe and Rocky keep running for a while until they find a nearby cave and desperate for a place to go they both run towards it, when they get inside they rest their bags on some rocks and look at their weapons

CeCe: What did you get?

Rocky: This GPS, what did you get

CeCe: A Handgun

Rocky: I guess that's a good combination to have

CeCe: Yeah, so is it true that there can only be 1 winner

Rocky: Apparently

CeCe: Well most likely I'll end up dead tomorrow if not at some point during the night

Rocky: Don't talk like that, were going to get through this and try to keep a safe distance from people as possible

CeCe: I just wish I could have known this was going to happen so that way Flynn wouldn't be involved, do you think there were any signs

Rocky thinks back then remembers on the bus while she was taking a break from reading her book she did notice multiple military vehicles. She thought at the time if would have been better to notice but it was already too late

Rocky: Not really, speaking of which where is Flynn?

CeCe: I don't know, he ran out before me and I couldn't catch up to him. For all I know he could be dead by now

Rocky: I'm sure he's fine, now try to get some sleep and we'll do our best to try and get through tomorrow ok?

CeCe: OK then

What CeCe didn't realise was that her brother was in more danger than she thought, her brother was at that time walking through a really dark forest. After a while of walking Flynn saw Raven standing in front of a light searching through her bag, seeing Raven there Flynn decided he would get his first kill. So he snuck up behind her and right at the moment when he pulled out his weapon (a flip knife), jumped up and yelled surprise Raven turned around and shoved a grenade in his mouth

Raven: I don't think so

She quickly stole his weapon, grabbed her weapon and kit, pulled out the pin to the grenade and made a run for it. In Flynn's final moments he was trying to figure out what he was holding before the grenade exploded killing him in the process

Boy #8: Flynn Jones Dead – 17 to go

The next morning at 6am loud classical music started to play waking everybody up from their slumber, CeCe and Rocky got out of the cave, Emma and Jessie came out of their shelter as did everyone else come out from where they were hiding. An announcement began to happen over the music

Richard: Good Morning Everyone! It is 6am and Day One of the Battle Royale competition. You guys really didn't waste time last night as 4 people died over the course of the night, here are the people who died and the order they died in. Girl #8: Tinka Hessenheffer

CeCe (standing in front of cave still): Well I guess it's not a total loss right?

Richard: Girl #4: Trish De La Rosa and Boy #9: Dez...uh (whisper* what's his last name again?)

Soldier: Hmmm, I actually don't know

Richard: Ok well Dez died basically

Austin and Ally who are walking through the forest hear this news

Ally: Oh my god, Trish and Dez are dead (begins crying)

Austin: Ally it's OK, everything will be fine

Richard: And finally Boy #8: Flynn Jones

CeCe hears this news

CeCe: No, no not Flynn! God what have I done, I could of saved him and now I'll never see my brother again

Richard: Now let's see if we can raise the death rate today OK? OK great now here are the danger zones for the next 4 hours so everyone get you maps out (everyone proceeds to do so). Now there are 4 sections off limits, B5 that's B5, G6, D5 and 3A. Now good luck out there and if you're in a danger zone you have half an hour to get out of there.

CeCe and Rocky begin walking as do most people as the killing game has only just begun

Who's Left:

Boy #1: Austin Moon, #2: Gabe Duncan, #3: Tripp Campbell, #4: Max Russo, #5: Deuce Martinez, #7: Ty Blue, #10: Gunter Hessenheffer, #11: Angus Chestnut

Girl #1: Emma Ross, #2: Chyna Parks, #3: Ally Dawson, #5: Teddy Duncan, #6: Raven Baxter, #7: Olive Doyle, #9: CeCe Jones, #10: Jessie Prescott, #11: Rocky Blue

4 Down – 17 to Go

Authors Note: The conversation that Jessie and Emma had at the start of the chapter is the plot to the Jessie Fan Fiction "Jessie's Comfort". The story was written by Woona so go check out that story if you're interested in...reading about Jessie and Emma having sex...I guess.


	4. Day 01

Chapter 4: Day One

People who were close friends managed to form clans in the competition but in the case of Teddy and Gabe that wasn't going to happen, they haven't really liked each other for a very long time and when it came to the competition for them that didn't mean they were suddenly going to get along. After their names were called they went their own separate ways and haven't seen each other since but they both knew they were out there. Teddy soon felt sorry for Gabe and decided to go and find him, but while walking through the forest at some point she felt a gun pointed next to her head. She instantly froze but looked over to see who it was only to see it was...

Teddy: Gabe? What are you doing?

Gabe: Surviving Teddy and if that means killing you then I'm willing to take that chance

Teddy: Come on Gabe it doesn't have to be like this

Gabe: Well I don't know about you but I don't want to end up with any weapon going into my body, so I need to kill the competition. Now I suggest you get on your knees and surrender

Teddy goes to get down on her knees but slowly reaches to get her weapon to defend herself, she quickly pulls out an axe and gets up holding it

Teddy: Gabe I'm warning you right now, if you don't put the gun down you'll really regret it

Gabe: Now Teddy are you really going to kill your own brother with that weapon?

Teddy: I don't know but I'm prepared to, why are you so comfortable with doing this?

Gabe: You know how the family died right?

Teddy: They didn't die they all ran away like you said

Gabe: No they died, they were shot and stabbed

...

Gabe: By me

Teddy: Really? But why?

Gabe: It's this rebellion Teddy, everything seemed to "sitcom like" to me, I had to break out of that area it was driving me mad. Then the next thing I knew everyone was dead around me

Teddy: Even your own baby brother and sister?

Gabe: No I let them live, but I gave them to a rebellion group so who knows what's happened to them by now

Teddy saw this as a weird new way to see her brother and knew she didn't like it

Teddy: You Monster!

She tackled her brother down to the ground but in the process pushed them both down a hill that was nearby, when they reached the bottom they both heard Teddy's axe go into something and when Teddy stood up it was revealed to be her that was stabbed in the head

Gabe: Oh my god Teddy, are you OK?

Teddy: Do I look like I'm fucking OK? I'm sure I'll be fi...

She drops to the ground dead

Girl #5: Teddy Duncan Dead – 16 to go

Gabe couldn't tell whether it was him that did it or the force of the landing but knew he was responsible in a certain way, he soon realised that maybe he was a monster so he grabbed his weapon and made a run for somewhere to hide. Mean while in an abandoned storage building nearby the A. had made a small home; Chyna, Olive and Angus were there with Angus inspecting the collars

Chyna: So is there any way to take them off?

Angus: No there isn't, I've checked every part of the collar

Olive: Well then how are we suppose to survive here, I can't fire anything

Chyna: I don't think you have to worry about firing anything since all you got was a paper fan

...

Olive: Oh yeah right

Angus: Maybe there's a way to get off the island

Chyna: What do you mean?

Angus then pulls out his map

Angus: Well from when we were back at the building I noticed that there were hidden computers behind the walls that obviously keep track of where we are; I think if we can disable that we could get far away enough from the island that they can't track us and we can take off our collars

Chyna: Good plan, but neither of us can swim very well

...

Olive: We could build a boat

Angus and Chyna: That's perfect

While they were talking about this suddenly footsteps could be heard, as the A. look to see who it is they find Max Russo standing there

Max: What are you guys up to?

Angus: Nothing, what are you doing

Max: A lot of hiding, but while hiding I figured I should try to kill at least someone. So I'll ask you again, what are you guys up to?

Max begins to go to a holster which has a gun in it

Angus: Well...now that you ask I may know a way off the island

Max: Really? Oh good, so are you going to tell me how

Chyna: We don't think its best that you know

Max: What a shame, oh well it was nice knowing you

He takes out his gun fully; Angus then gets up and begins to run away

Olive: ANGUS, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

Max: Not a worry, I'll deal with him later. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the school in the sk...

An arrow suddenly appears through his chest around where his heart his, Max then falls to the ground dead

Boy #4: Max Russo Dead – 15 to go

After Max falls Angus is seen holding a bow and arrow gun, Chyna and Olive look up in shock to see him standing there

Angus: This was my weapon so...I thought now was a good time to use it

Olive: Angus! I thought you ran away

Angus: Why would I, you guys are my best friends you know I wouldn't leave

Olive: Yeah (laughs slightly)...thanks Angus

Angus: No problem

There's a moment where the two stare at each other, Chyna then interrupts the moment

Chyna: Sorry to interrupt the moment you guys are having but there is a dead body in the middle of the floor and I am slightly covered in blood, so can we just move the body please?

Angus: Yeah...but when we get back we need to start on the plan

Everyone then picks up the body and throughs it out the window, meanwhile CeCe and Rocky were walking through the forest. CeCe was sad for a while about the death of her brother but then knew she had to take vengeance so she forced Rocky to go with her to try and find her brother's murderer.

Rocky: CeCe I don't know about this, is killing this person going to be worth it?

CeCe: Of course, whoever killed Flynn is going to pay

Rocky: What if it was somebody we knew, would it be worth killing one of your friends?

CeCe: If that's what it takes then I'm willing to risk it

As Rocky and CeCe kept walking they found Raven sitting in the forest as if she was waiting for them

Raven: Hey you, where do you think you're going

CeCe: I'm trying to find the person who killed my brother, now get out of the way

As CeCe tries to go around her she's stopped by Raven

Raven: Aw how sweet, who was your brother maybe I've seen him around

CeCe: His name's Flynn

Raven: Is his hair kind of spiked up at the front?

CeCe: Yeah, how did you know?

Raven: I killed someone who looked like that just last night

...

CeCe: You killed him?

Raven: Well he was trying to kill me, and now you're going to try and kill me

CeCe: What makes you think that?

Raven: I can tell, see I have this power that lets me see into the future so I pretty much know your tactic. You're planning on shooting me in the heart then in the head

CeCe: I guess that's how I was going to do it

Raven: Yeah exactly...wait what do you mean "was going to do that"?

CeCe: Well now I have a new plan

Raven: Hang on; I'll just have another vision about what your plan is

Raven then shuts her eyes then opens then about to have the vision

CeCe: Oh no you won't

CeCe then pulls out her gun and shoots Raven in the eyes

Raven: OH MY GOD, OW IT HURTS! OH MY GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH!

CeCe: And I guess to stick with the traditional "vision"

CeCe then shoots Raven in the head and in the heart; Raven is thrown back, drops her grenades and falls down a hill next to her. Raven proceeds to fall to her death

Girl #6: Raven Baxter Dead – 14 to go

Rocky stands there in shock from what has just happened in front of her, she couldn't believe what her best friend just did.

Rocky: CeCe...where did you get the skills to do that

CeCe: I...Don't...Know

Rocky: I guess this means we'll do quite well at this

CeCe: I guess so

Cece and Rocky then kept moving, feeling more confident about how things were turning out for them.

Authors Note: Please do try not to get attached to a character in this story since this is a story involving death, so if you have a favourite character I think to quote Lisa from "Team America: World Police" it's too painful to see them die


	5. Night 02

Chapter 5: Night 02

It was evening and the night was soon upon the people who managed to stay alive, the announcements were being made about danger zones and who was lost during the day

Richard: Girl #5 Teddy Duncan, Boy #4: Max Russo and Girl #6: Raven Baxter for a total of 3, you guys are getting lazy I was expecting a high body count by now but hopefully we'll see some improvement in the night. Anyway there will only be 2 danger zones for the night so get your maps out and be prepared. The zones are D5, B1 and F6, now sleep well if you can and we'll see who's still alive tomorrow. Have fun guys.

Ally decided she wanted to go for a run to warm herself up for the rest of the competition; Austin was behind her on a bike

Austin: You know I've never properly seen you run like this before

Ally: Yeah, it's surprising me to

Austin: It's really impressive

Ally: Hey, I'm going to run in the forest for a while

Austin: Do you want me to go with you?

Ally: No I'll be fine, I'm protected anyway

Austin: All right, well I'll meet you down at the waterworks OK?

Ally: OK

Austin: Cool, see you down there

They both parted their ways with Austin going to the waterworks and Ally going for a jog through the forest which led to the waterworks. As Ally was running she decided to stop and take a break, while she was sitting she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write a message. While writing she heard a rustling in the bushes, she was prepared with a tazor and stood up ready to see Tripp Campbell emerge from the bushes

Ally: Oh it's you, the guy from yesterday

Tripp: Yeah, and your that girl who hangs around with that blonde dude

Ally: You mean Austin?

Tripp: No the other blonde guy, of course I'm talking about Austin. You know me and Austin have a bit of chemistry

Ally: How?

Tripp: Well see a few years ago back when the band was still alive we were in a battle of the bands, Austin was one of the performers

Ally: Actually I think I might have heard of this

Tripp: Yeah I figured, this happened a while ago but I consider it big news. Anyway he was one of the performers and was due to go on before Iron Weasel; he went up and all the prepubescent girls that were in his hair flicking area felt there Austin Moon panties get wetter. Then when my band got up they all just looked back unimpressed and unable to appreciate what Iron Weasel had to offer. He won the competition and I felt so outraged that I quit the band to start a bigger solo career, the band didn't take it very well and a fight brewed. I managed to escape but as for the rest of them, just as they got in their van your "boyfriends" fans set their van on fire and forced them into a forest to burn alive. It was on that day I swore I would kill Austin Moon and anyone around him, I couldn't kill those Dez and Trish people so I guess that leaves you

Ally: Look this happened ages ago there's no need to hold this kind of grudge

Tripp: Oh but it is Ally, it is so right because thanks to this competition I can now live me dream

He smiled as he held a gun to Ally's head, very quickly Ally tazored Tripp and made a run for it with Tripp right behind her. She was about to make it until Tripp shot her in the legs and chest. He stood there then thought he heard something in the bushes and ran for it. Ally then slowly with all her might badly walked the 5 steps to the water works with Austin waiting for her

Austin: Hey Ally, what happened back there?

Ally quickly drops to the ground. Austin sees this, picks her up and takes her to a place where she can lean her back against the wall. She turned over to Austin

Ally: It was that Tripp guy, you should be careful for him

Austin: I'll try, will you be OK?

Ally: I doubt it but you need to go on, here (she hands him her tazor) take my tazor it should hopefully protect you out there

Austin: Thanks

Ally: Austin?

Austin: Yes Ally

Ally: I need you too also take this (she hands him a bit of paper which is slightly covered in blood), it's something I wrote in case I died before you

Austin: I'll be sure to read it, come on Ally don't die on me

Ally: Thank you Austin, you've been such a great friend

Ally then dies due to the wounds; Austin then opens the note and reads it

Ally's Note: Dear Austin, if your reading this it means that I've died before the competition has ended and you were close by me. You've been so nice to me since the day we started working together and it's taken me a lot of time to realise that...well...I love you. I've loved you for a very long time and it's taken me until now to realise that, sorry about the bad timing of it and hopefully you can forgive me for it. Anyway by the time you've finished this I'll already be dead so I'll say this "there's no way I could make it without you" a song I think best describes this kind of moment. Goodbye my love and hopefully we'll meet soon – Love Ally

Girl #3: Ally Dawson Dead – 13 to go

Austin then curled up in his knees crying over Ally as he also loved her a lot and now couldn't live with the fact that she died. Suddenly Tripp appears behind him

Tripp: Awww how sweet, the young lovers find out they loved each other a lot. It's so romantic it makes me want to cry

Austin: You're the guy that killed Ally

Tripp: Yeah, and now I'm the guy who's going to kill you

Austin then knew what he was talking about and quickly grabbed his bag, the tazor and the note, got on his bike and made a run for it with Tripp running behind him. Meanwhile CeCe and Rocky were walking through an open road with a few damaged houses either side of them

Rocky: I still can't believe you shot her in the eyes

CeCe: I know, it was so awesome Flynn would have loved to see that

As they were walking they heard a noise coming from one house to their right, they went over to the house carefully and knocked on the door. The door opened forcefully and a gun was being pointed at them, the person stepped out revealing he was Gabe

Gabe: Rocky? CeCe? What are you guys doing here shouldn't you be on a different side of the island?

CeCe: Were trying to find a place to rest for the night, could we come in?

Gabe thought about this for a minute or two

...

Gabe: Yeah I guess

He let both the girls in; they sat down and saw Gabe looked really upset

Rocky: What's wrong?

Gabe: ... I killed my sister earlier today

CeCe and Rocky gasp

CeCe: You didn't kill her yourself did you?

Gabe: No, we rolled down this hill by accident and she had this axe which went into her head

Rocky: Jeez, I'm sorry to hear about that

Gabe: It did help me think things through like how you know what happened with my family?

CeCe: Didn't you say you killed them?

Gabe: To a sense yes but it helped me realise why, it wasn't because of the rebellion or me wanting to change. It was because a part of my brain had stored up insanity, I mean my life was perfectly normal until I began to notice that it was too normal. Some part of my brain just snapped that day and resulted in me just grabbing a kitchen knife and just going crazy, it was hard listening to the screams of my family and the crying from Charlie and Toby and having my family's blood launch into my face. After that I just grabbed Charlie and Toby and left them with a rebellion group that was going past so I don't even know what's happened to them. And I'll never forget the look on Teddy's face when I told her the lie that a mad man killed them in front of me, and it was today that helped me realize that I don't want to be remembered as a monster but as someone who tried to set things right.

CeCe went over to Gabe and hugged him

CeCe: You are a good man Gabe, and we'll make sure that you're remembered as great

Gabe: Thanks CeCe

Suddenly gun shots could be heard from the distance along with screaming

Rocky: What was that?

Gabe: I don't know but lie down, keep still and be quiet

The screaming was coming from Austin who was still being chased by Tripp; Austin got off his bike and hid behind a barrel as best as he could but not before Tripp caught up and grabbed him from behind the barrel

Austin: Please don't kill me, we can figure this out

Tripp: We could, or you could die

Tripp proceeded to shoot Austin causing Austin to fall to the ground, presuming he's dead Tripp laughed and walked away. Once out of sight Austin proceeded to get up revealing his weapon to be a bullet proof vest

Austin: Oh thank god, I'm still alive yes!

Tripp (from on top of the roof behind him): Yeah I figured that so that's why I brought this

Austin looks behind him to see Tripp holding a sword

Tripp: Any last words?

Austin: Just this (he looks up to the sky) Here I come Ally

Tripp: Cute, now die

Tripp jumps off the roof while Austin shuts his eyes tight before having his head cut off

Boy #1: Austin Moon Dead – 12 to go

Tripp steals Austin's bullet proof vest, puts it on and proceeds to walk away. CeCe, Gabe and Rocky continue to watch all of it unfold

Rocky: Geez what a jerk

CeCe: He seems so dangerous, we should be careful about him

Gabe: Don't worry; he'll get what's coming to him

CeCe: Hopefully

All 3 of them proceeded to go to sleep ready for whatever was going to happen tomorrow, meanwhile Deuce was wondering through the forest looking for Ty who had let him earlier that day to try and find Rocky and CeCe.

Deuce: Ty? Where are you?

Deuce kept walking until he felt himself bump into something; he looked up to see it was Richard

Richard: Hello Deuce

Deuce: Oh it's you, what do you want?

Richard: Well see here Deuce I didn't want just anybody to kill you since I wanted to do it myself

Richard proceeds to pull out a gun

Deuce: Why?

Richard: Well it's mainly because you wrecked my life

Deuce: How? I don't even know you

Richard: Actually you do, think about it Deuce take a good long look at me and you'll recognise me soon enough

Deuce took a good long stare at Richard through the light of his torch and after close studying and looking back at certain moments of his past he soon realised

Deuce: Dad?

BANG!

Boy #5: Deuce Martinez Dead – 11 to go

Who's left so far?

Boy #2: Gabe Duncan, #3: Tripp Campbell, #7: Ty Blue, #10: Gunter Hessenheffer, #11: Angus Chestnut

Girl #1: Emma Ross, #2: Chyna Parks, #7: Olive Doyle, #9: CeCe Jones, #10: Jessie Prescott, #11: Rocky Blue

So 11 to go, who will win?


	6. Day 02 - Night 03

Chapter 6: Day 02 – Night 03

6:00am, Day 02

Richard: Good morning everyone, it's the 2nd day of the competition and already a lot of you are dead. Let's see who was unfortunate last night, Girl #3: Ally Dawson, Boy #1: Austin Moon and Boy #5 Deuce Martinez for a total of 3. Really? Come on guys you can do better than that so now I'm going to make things more interesting, you now have until tomorrow at 10:00 for there to be 1 winner or else everyone else will pay. Now here are the danger zones, F2, A1 and G6. Well good luck and remember try your best to kill someone

After the announcement ended Rocky, CeCe and Gabe got moving to try and find a new place for shelter, while they were walking Rocky was talking about her brother Ty

Rocky: Are you sure you haven't seen Ty anywhere?

Gabe: Yes and for the last time stop asking

Rocky: Sorry, I just wish I knew where he was

Suddenly Rocky feels a gun nozzle against her head

Ty: Well maybe he's closer than you think

Rocky turns around to see Ty covered in dirt and small amounts of blood

Rocky: Oh my god Ty what happened to you

Ty: Well on the night the competition started I waited for you outside the building to protect you, and then you ran off with CeCe even though I cried out your name you still didn't listen. So I started to defend myself and I've witnessed so many murders it's hard to keep count, it's even starting to drive me mad so now for some strange reason I feel I need to survive this and I guess that involves killing you

He gets ready to pull the trigger

Rocky: Ty stop it! This isn't funny

Ty: Who's joking, you know I saw Deuce die last night

CeCe: Really?

Ty: Yeah, I teamed up with him but we got separated

Rocky: I thought you said you went on your own

Ty: Well not for the first day, anyway shut up! We got separated so I went looking for him and found him being shot by that Richard guy

_Flashback of Deuce being shot with Ty watching in the background, Richard turns to him_

_Richard: You saw nothing!_

_Richard then runs back to the main base_

Ty: It's hard to watch a best friend die, but I bet it's easier to watch your sister die

Rocky: Seriously Ty stop it!

Ty: Stop what, being sane? Trying to survive, maybe you're the one that's insane

Rocky grabs Gabe's gun

Rocky: I SAID STOP!

BANG! Rocky shoots Ty in the heart, Ty then falls back to his death

Boy #7 Ty Blue Dead – 10 to go

Rocky steps back as she can't believe what she just did, CeCe and Gabe stand back in shock. Gabe goes up to Rocky

Gabe: You OK?

Rocky: Yeah I'm fine, we should keep going

...

Gabe: I know how you feel

Rocky: Yeah I know

While standing there they suddenly hear voices through a megaphone in the distance

Voice in Distance: Stop the killing! We can all work this out!

Gabe, Rocky and CeCe run to see who it is; they see Jessie and Emma standing on a mountain edge with a megaphone and some kind of flag

Emma's Voice: We don't need to kill each other, there's an easier way to settle all of this

Gabe: What do those idiot's think they're doing?

CeCe: Doing something right, I'm gonna go join then

CeCe gets up to walk over to them but is stopped by Gabe

Gabe: Are you crazy? That's a death trap up there

Gabe shoot's his gun in the air

Jessie's Voice: Stop with the shooting! Seriously we have no weapons on us, come join our non violence group

Gabe: Oh my god you idiots, you can't just yell you have no weapons

CeCe soon sees a person walking to Jessie and Emma with a gun

CeCe: Oh my god, YOU GUYS STOP, WATCH OUT

Jessie and Emma hear CeCe yelling

Emma: Was that CeCe?

Jessie: I think so

Emma's Voice: CeCe it's me Emma, come up here and join us

Jessie's Voice: Yeah come join u...

Jessie and Emma are suddenly shot by Tripp who's standing behind them; they fall down but face each other and hold hands one last time

Emma: Jessie, it this really the end?

Jessie: Yeah I guess so

Emma: Shit, well I'm just glad I get to spend my final moments with you

Jessie: I feel the same way Emma

Jessie and Emma share a small kiss in their final moments

Jessie: I love you

Emma: I love you to (begins crying)

After staring into each other's eyes for a while they both die due to the bullet wounds

Girl #1: Emma Ross, #10: Jessie Prescott Dead – 8 to go

Tripp laughs at this and walks up to the megaphone, he turns it on

Tripp's Voice: Let this be a warning to whoever's left out there; try not to make peace with other people. You'll just end up getting killed...by me!

Tripp proceeds to laugh at this, once he's done laughing he puts down the megaphone and walks away. Gabe just shakes his head

Gabe: They shouldn't have tried to make peace

Gabe, Rocky and CeCe then proceed to walk away and continue to try and find shelter. Meanwhile in the warehouse the A. are hard at work with Angus on a computer

Chyna: Where did you get that computer anyway?

Angus: I carry one around just in case of emergencies

Chyna: Well this...doesn't actually surprise me

Chyna went back to studying her map, Olive goes over to Angus

Olive: So what exactly are you doing?

Angus: I'm trying to hack into the buildings computer system; it's practically child's play so I should be ready by tonight

Olive: Cool

Olive goes back to studying the map also with Chyna, after a while of searching they find something

Chyna: Guys I found something!

Angus: What is it?

Chyna: Well I found out there's a boat dock around this area which is close to where we are

Angus: Yeah, so?

Olive: So they may have a boat there so if were really careful tonight we should be able to sneak down to the boat and sail far enough away from the island that we can take our collars off

Angus: Hey, that's perfect. So let's be prepared because tonight were getting off this island

Night came around faster than anyone had thought, finally the evening announcements came on

Richard: Well it's another day but remember you have until tomorrow at 10:00 to have a winner, let's see who isn't lucky to hold that title shall we. Boy #7: Ty Blue, Girl #1: Emma Ross, #10: Jessie Prescott for a total of 3. Geez guys come on; well it's the final night so get all the killing done now

While the announcement was happening Angus was getting closer and closer to hacking into the computers

Olive: Are you nearly there Angus?

Angus: Just a few more things and...

Richard: Now the danger zones for the evening are...

Suddenly the speakers shut down

Angus: Got it

Back in the main building all of the maps were shutting down, collars were off and the danger zones went offline

Richard: What the hell is going on?

Soldier: I don't know, all the computers have just shut down

Richard: Well then fix it!

Soldier: I'M TRYING THE BEST I CAN DICK!

...

Soldier: I mean...Richard

Now that the maps were offline the A. ran out of the building, hid behind a shut down truck and got ready to make a run for it

Chyna: OK, Angus how long do we have until the systems are back up?

Angus: About 20 minutes

Chyna: OK that gives us enough time to...

Olive: Hang on I think I heard something

Everyone went quiet and heard a rustling in the bushes next to them

Angus: What is that?

Olive: I don't know

Chyna: It could be Rocky or CeCe, I'll go check

Chyna then ran out into the open and began to yell

Chyna: ROCKY, CECE IS THAT YOU? IF IT IS COME OVER HERE!

Suddenly a figure appears out of the bushes

Figure: COMING!

The figure then shoots Chyna down to the ground until she's dead, Olive and Angus see this and scream out of horror

Olive: Who are you?

The figure then steps out of the shadows and reveals himself to be Tripp holding a gun and some grenades

Angus: Where did you get the grenades from?

Tripp: Some dead girl in the forest who got shot in the eyes

Olive: Seriously, who are you?

Tripp: The last man you're going to see alive...that's dangerous

Olive and Angus scream and then in a panic get into the truck which they think will protect them, Tripp then throws a grenade into the truck without the pin. Olive and Angus scream and try to get out of the truck only to realise that both doors are stuck

Olive: There's no way out, were gonna die!

Angus: Olive, seeing that this is our final moments. There's something I have to tell you...I love you!

Olive then puts her finger on his mouth telling him to be quiet

Olive: I know

The truck then blows up

Boy #11 Angus Chestnut, Girl #2: Chyna Parks, #7 Olive Doyle dead – 5 to go

Meanwhile Gabe, Rocky and CeCe walk past the warehouse which is now slowly setting on fire die to the explosion

CeCe: Whoa what happened here?

Gabe: I don't know but it doesn't look good

They begin to walk down towards it, when they are close enough Rocky feels a hand tap on her shoulder. They turn around and see Gunter covered in dirt and blood

Gunter: There you are guys, I've been looking everywhere

Rocky: Oh it's you Gunter, where have you been?

Gunter then stands in front of them with his back facing the warehouse

Gunter: Well see after Tinka died I did a lot of hiding under dirt which messed up all of my...

Gunter is suddenly shot from behind, he then falls to the ground dead

Boy #10: Gunter Hessenheffer Dead – 4 to go

When Gunter falls down Gabe, Rocky and CeCe see Tripp standing there with his clothes burnt, ripped, and his face slightly covered in blood. He doesn't see the 3 of them at first and proceeds to walk away from the fire.

Gabe: Stay here and lay low

Gabe then walks in the direction of Tripp, once Gabe is behind him he cocks his gun ready to fire

Tripp: Oh you little prick

Tripp turns around and fires at him, Gabe only avoids a few of the bullets most of them hitting his arm. Gabe then fires at his foot causing Tripp to fall down. Tripp slowly gets up

Tripp: You won't be able to shoot my chest prick, I have a vest on

Gabe: That's not what I was planning

Gabe then pulls out a knife he found earlier and throws it at Tripp's head, this stabs him in the forehead and Tripp is killed straight away

Boy #3: Tripp Campbell Dead – 3 to go


	7. Day 03 - The Final Day

Chapter 7: The Final Day

Morning came slowly as Gabe, CeCe and Rocky sat in a field without any real worry, everyone they knew and had just met had been killed. They sat as 6:00 rolled around and the announcements began

Richard: Good morning, well you guys really didn't waste much time last night. Let's see who didn't make it, Girl #2: Chyna Parks, #7: Olive Doyle, Boy #11: Angus Chestnut, #10: Gunter Hessenheffer and #3: Tripp Campbell with a total of 5 killed. Well done this is way more impressive than the last 2 days, there aren't any danger zones today but I know there are still 3 of you out there so get cracking. You have 5 hours, good luck.

Gabe: Come on, we should get moving

CeCe: Yeah

They got up and walked in the beach area, they sat down as they discussed a plan

Rocky: So...what should we do now?

CeCe: I don't know, I didn't think I'd make it this far

Gabe: Can I ask a question

Rocky: Sure

Gabe: Why did you guys trust me?

CeCe: I think that mainly it was because you seemed like someone who would protect us

Rocky: Yeah, we felt you were someone we could trust

Gabe: Well...you shouldn't have trusted me so much

Rocky: Why?

Gabe: Because I still want to survive

He points a gun at both of them

CeCe: What are you saying?

Gabe: I've been using you guys for my own survival; I had to make sure the difficult competition was out of the way so I could leave the easiest for last

Rocky: Gabe, please don't do this

Gabe: I'm sorry but my minds been made up

BANG! BANG!

Back in the main building the conversation was being heard through a speaker that was hidden in their area. Richard and the other soldiers listened to the gun firing

Soldier: Alright men, go out and check the corpses!

Richard: No leave it, what's been done has been done. Mission complete

Soldier: But sir...

Richard: Mission Complete!

Soldier: Alright then, would you like us to go out and retrieve the winner?

Richard: No, no I'd like to congratulate the winner myself. Just disable the collars and get out of here

Soldier: Are you sure you don't want us to stay just in case something happens

Richard: I'm sure, just disable and get out

Soldier: All right, you heard him men move out!

The soldiers then shut down the computers and disabled the collars; they then packed up everything and left the island leaving Richard behind to congratulate the winner personally. Richard waited outside the building for a while before Gabe came walking out, Richard invited him to come into the room where the whole thing started.

Richard: Well done I guess on being the winner

Gabe: Thanks, it wasn't easy but I've done it. So what happens now?

Richard: Well see this was all mainly a test to see if everything could work, now that were done testing we should be able to make it more public and make it an official thing

Gabe: And you came up with the program yourself like you said on the first night

Richard: Well in all honesty there doing the same thing over in Japan where the rebellion is stronger, but since American rebellions are stronger than Japan's we needed to do something

Gabe: Yeah I suppose, so what do I do now?

Richard: Well you'll be sent back home where hopefully now you'll have learnt an importance about adults

Gabe: OK, so one final thing. Has this competition gone to your liking?

Richard: I can say that this test has been stressful; I mean I've had to do some pretty drastic things like even killing my own son

Gabe: Who was your son?

Richard: That Deuce kid

Suddenly the door opens and Rocky and CeCe come running in

CeCe: Hang on Deuce is your son?

Richard: Wait what? How are you guys still alive?

Gabe: I faked killing them

Richard: Smart, anyway yes Deuce was my son. See a long time ago I hooked up with this random woman I met over a conference; she called me up one day and told me she was having a child. I looked after the child for 3 years but ran off due to how it was wrecking my life, after I ran away I got married, had my daughter Sophie and became president. I hadn't heard anything about Deuce until his mother found me and told my ex-wife everything, she divorced me and Sophie ran out and joined rebellions. I haven't heard from her but it was Deuce's fault so I had to get revenge somehow

Rocky: So was that really why you chose us?

Richard: If it took you punks to get to him, then I was willing to take that chance

CeCe: Was it worth it?

Richard: I think so, well it won't matter that you know all this anyway you're not going to live much longer

Richard then pulls out a gun and points it at all of them

Gabe: Whoa, I thought you said I could go

Richard: I lied, you weren't going to leave. I know it was you who hacked the computers

Gabe: What are you talking about? I didn't do anything like that

Richard: Oh cut the crap Gabe, I know you were at the warehouse last night

Gabe: Well yeah I was at the warehouse but I didn't hack into the system

Rocky: Gabe hang on, this isn't for the hacking is it?

Richard: No, not really. I just hate how I am right now, with my daughter hating me and the fact I have fucking depression. So I'm taking away my life and I want you guys to do it with me

Gabe: Why? What do we have to do with your shitty life?

Richard: You don't, I just want to spend my final moments with people my daughter support

CeCe then points her gun towards him; he begins to walk over to her

Richard: Go ahead CeCe shoot me, I've got no reason to go on

Richard has a serious look on his face when he says this, CeCe moves back as far as she can until Richard gets very close to her. Rocky then pulls out her gun as well

Rocky: Get back Richard! I'm warning you!

Richard: Why? Now it can be a triple kill

Richard pulls out a gun of his own and points it to Rocky, just as one of them is about to shoot a gunshot is heard from Gabe's direction and Richard is shot. While he is wounded he is shot by Rocky and CeCe multiple times, Richard falls to the ground

Richard: Ouch, God dam it that hurt!

Gabe: Any final requests?

Richard: Just one, if you ever find my daughter Sophie tell her I love her and it's not her fault

Gabe: OK then

Richard: Thank you

Richard pulls out his gun and shoots Gabe in the chest before he dies; Rocky and CeCe help Gabe up off the floor and gather around Richard's body.

Rocky: Come on, we should get out of here

Gabe: Yeah

They walk out of the building leaving Richard's body, the walk down to the pier and find a boat and board it. After quickly reading the instructions they figure out an easy way to drive it and are soon out and far away from the island

CeCe: I know that's the island where a lot of our friends died but from here it looks really pretty

Rocky: I guess

They both look back to see Gabe in an obvious amount of pain

Rocky: Are you OK Gabe?

Gabe: I'll be fine; I just need to lie down for a while

CeCe: You could just lie outside

Gabe: Yeah I'll go do that

Gabe gets up and goes towards the exit holding his chest, the pain soon becomes unbearable and he drops to the ground. Rocky and CeCe run over to try and help him

CeCe: Are you OK?

Gabe: Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I...I feel so sleepy

Rocky: Come on Gabe don't you dare die on us

Gabe: I don't think I have a choice in the matter, but I'm OK with this

CeCe: Why?

Gabe: Because I was finally able to help out someone who I cared about

He looks over at CeCe and she begins to cry

Gabe: Do you guys think you could do a small favour for me?

CeCe grabs his hand and holds on to it

CeCe: Anything

Gabe: Keep the passion you two have alive, and try to take down the Battle Royale program once and for all

CeCe: I promise

Rocky: Is there anything else?

Gabe: No just that, and do whatever it takes to have this program shut down

Rocky: I'll make sure of it

Gabe: Thanks

Gabe then dies leaving Rocky and CeCe to drive the boat by themselves, when they get back to main land it doesn't take long for people to find out what they did and they soon become wanted for murder.

Poster: Wanted By Battle Royale Program – Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones, Wanted for murder of Richard Martinez


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8: Epilogue

Rocky Blue: Tuesday September 2nd, 2014, this is a day that I'm sure will be remembered for a very long time by all of us that are left. It was the day that changed lives forever and changed people like me.

After Gabe died we decided to keep his promise of keeping the passion for shutting down the Battle Royale Program strong, and that's exactly what me and CeCe intend on doing. Only 1 month has gone past and already were wanted for murder and escape, I never thought I would have a criminal record but I guess this competition has changed me. All we've actually done this month is doing a lot of running and hiding from police and the army. I use to be a goody two shoes that always played by the rules, but now something has sparked in me that's so exciting I just can't control myself. CeCe's changed a lot as well, she use to only care about what she was wearing but now she cares about her survival and the fact that nationwide we are criminals.

CeCe: The fact that this is happening to us is so dangerous and scary but also makes you feel so alive; I don't think I've ever felt more alive in my life thanks to this

Rocky: So I guess we just need to keep fighting, for Gabe, Flynn, Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, Deuce, Ty, Emma, Jessie, Teddy, Chyna, Olive and Angus

CeCe: We'll try to keep their names alive or die while trying

Rocky: So I guess if I could give any advice to someone who could be going through what were going though, simply keep fighting and if you don't trust anyone just run

CeCe: Run for your freedom

Rocky: Run for your rights

CeCe: Run for your cause

Rocky: And run for what you think is best for the nation and worldwide

...

Rocky: RUN!

The End – Thanks for Reading

Authors Note: I've decided that I think it would be cool for the story to have a sequel like how Battle Royale had a sequel and how Hunger Games is having multiple sequels. I've also decided that I'll only come up with the plot for the 2nd story, why? Because I want one of you guys to write the story, so let me know if you want to write the story and if you get lucky you'll become the lucky author (I'll basically e-mail you the plot and maybe a picture to go with it and you'll simply take it from there)

Anyway goodbye for now and I hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
